Lust Filled Murder
by TheRealKira
Summary: It's been one year since Germany's death. Italy is still heart broken and is determined to find his loves murderer. When he finds who it was, he's kidnapped. Just so you know, this story is NOT Japan x Italy. I'd never pair them together. Rated M for rape in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a random story I wrote at my friend's house. Do if you guys are my regular readers (or if not) you should read Sellyourself2fate's stories. They are amazing, and she's also my best friend, so yeah. Anyway enjoy this story I'm making up as I go because I am bored. Enjoy :3**

"_Germany, I love you." _

"_I love you too."_

Those last words seemed like a dream. I hadn't seen Germany for as long as I could remember, yet I couldn't forget him. We had been in love for years, we would have gotten married. That's right, would have. Germany had been killed a year ago. They were still looking for his murderer, but I knew they weren't going to find him. Germany had meant so much to me. It should have been me who died, but I knew Germany would prefer I lived. When he was killed, I went through a depression. I had almost killed myself. The only thing that stopped me was Austria. He had caught me in the mist of taking a drug over dose. I ended up going to the hospitable; they said I was lucky to live. I would have rather died.

"_Don't leave me. Something bad will happen."_

"_But we need bread. Don't worry, Italy, I'll keep safe just for you."_

My warning had been ignored. He had left that morning. Hours later the police came by saying he was dead. Saying he had been shot. They told me there were no witnesses; they told me there was no chance that he could live. I couldn't pay attention. My mind was stuck on the fact that the boy I had fallen for was dead. It took me many nights before I could sleep. It took me weeks before I could eat. I cried until I had no tears left then just laid there. In the first month, the only time I moved was for his funeral.

"_Germany was a good friend, ally, and lover, to many of the people here before us now."_

When the priest had said that, it got real. That's when I had no choice but to accept the fact that he was gone. The fact I'd never see him again. I'd never see his sweet smile, I'd never feel his warm lips against mine, I'd never be held by him. Never again.

"_It's okay Itari-kun. You don't need to cry over him."_

"_But I loved him so much! How couldn't I cry?"_

"_He was important to are of us. You rire get over it soon."_

"_But I loved him so much, Japan! I could never get over him!"_

"_How about you come stay at my house for a few days. Untre you get back on your feet."_

"_O-okay."_

I had missed most of Germany's funeral to be with Japan. He had took me to his house, comforted me, fed me. Japan was surprisingly caring considering I still refused to move. He cooked me pasta everyday just so I would eat something. Even though it was my favourite food, I never took more than one bite. I couldn't eat no matter how much time went by. One day, Japan needed to but some bread. I cried for so long when he was walking out the door. I screamed, held him back, I couldn't relive this again. I refused to let him go. Even if he thought we needed it, I insisted he stay home. I had ended up crying myself into a restless sleep. Hours later, I had awoken to a knock at the front door. I had waited for Japan to answer it, but he was gone. He left for bread. I answered the door to find people in police uniforms. They probably had more questions about Germany.

"_Where were you between the hours of 10 am, and 12 pm on May 21st?" They ordered._

"_Home, waiting for Germany." _

"_Did you kill Germany?" They asked. They're questions were starting to scare me. Bring up bad memories. I tried hard not to cry. If I did, they would think I killed him._

"_No." I cried I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Memories of my deceased lover had flooded my mind. Our first date, our first kiss, when he moved in with me. I couldn't think of anything else. I couldn't stop crying. I cried for about twenty minutes. I didn't care if they thought I killed him._

"_Itari!"_

Japan had stopped my crying when he rushed inside. Cradling me, letting all my tears be free or the first time since Germany died. The police soon left. They must not have thought I had killed Germany. Once I had regained my senses, I lashed my anger out on Japan.

"_You could have been killed! I couldn't handle you dyeing too!"_

"_I'm not going to die."_

The next thing I knew, Japan's lips were against mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this random story gave me lots of ideas, so it may be rather long. Enjoy chapter 2 :3**

"_What are you doing?" _

"_I'm so sori" _

After the kiss things got awkward. I couldn't look at him without thinking of that kiss. I cried that night. So much I ended up having to move out. While Japan was out at the market that day, I packed up all my stuff. I put a note on his dresser, and then noticed a stack of books by his bed. I rushed over to the pile of manga ready to read. The first one I picked up had a drawing of a dead Germany lying in a coffin. At the image, I almost threw the book to the floor. Terrified with what could be inside. I would have started reading it, when I saw the one underneath.

"_Lust Filled Murder."_

"_The story of a murder for love."_

I opened the first page and was surprised to see Germany and I. as if we were being watched by someone else from behind a bush or something. I read on. It spoke of Japan's love for me. How he thought the only thing standing between us was Germany. It showed Japan following Germany to the store _that day._ It showed him threatening to shoot Germany. Saying if he left me he'd live. Germany refused. Saying He loved me too much. Saying he'd give his life for me. Japan refused to let anyone else be with me then shot him. By the time I got to the end, I knew Japan did it. He drew and wrote things about me that only Germany had seen or heard.

"_Itari, I'm home!"_

He called my names a few times, than finally walked into his own room.

"_You killed him!"_

"_How did you know?"_

"_How could you do that to him or me?"_

Japan had loved me. He loved me enough to kill Germany over it. What was I thinking? That was impossible! Japan couldn't be the murderer.

"_Simpre, I wanted you, and I wasn't going to let anything stand in my way. If you were with Germany, there was no chance that I could be with you. At rieast now I can be."_

"_But I don't love you."_

"_That doesn't matter. I rove you, so now you belong to just me."_

"_No!"_

I protested, and screamed. Puling my arm away attempting to escape his grasp. I couldn't concentrate. Everything I saw was blurred through tears. I flailed my arms trying to escape. Hoping I'd hit him causing enough pain to make him let go of me. Praying that I could hurt him and escape. Tears burned my eyes. I wished Germany was here. He would have saved me. No! I couldn't think like that. Even if Germany was here, I couldn't keep asking for his help. This wasn't a good time to use my white flag. No! I'd have to fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up in a dark room. I couldn't see anything.

"_Where am I?"_

"_In my house."_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry, I wanted to get this up the day I wrote it, but I was camping. So anyway, this chapter is probs gonna be kind of short unless I decide to expand it while typing it out. By the way, in case you are wondering, whenever someones talking, I'm going to make it Italic. No matter what! So anyway, Enjoy :3 (ps, this is the rape chapter)**

_"Let me out!"_

My pleads had echoed throughout the room, no the cell I was locked in. I was scared. I wished Germany was still alive. He could save me. If not save me, he'd at least hold me in his strong arms and tell me not to worry. That everything would be okay. He'd let nothing happen to me, and tell me to be strong. But he wasn't here. He was dead. I was left to be strong on my own. I hated living here. I would only get fed everyday or two, even then it was discusting over cooked pasta. I always had thought Japan was my friend. But friends don't do stuff like that, do they?

_"Itari-kun, I have something for you."_

He threw a bowl of pasta at me, then walked in. Locking the door behind him. He walked closer to me, slowly taking his jacket off. How could Japan do this to me? I was starting to hyper ventalate and cry. I was terrified to the point where I couldn't move. Japan smirked. He walked closer, then forced me to the ground. He climbed on top of me, forcing his lips apon mine; his tounge down my throught. While doing that, he stripped me down to nothing. I wanted to hide. Hide from the evil glimmer in his eyes when he saw he like that. Hide from his touch. Hide from this world. He didn't waste any time. within minutes, he had forced his fingers inside me. He trusted and scissored quickly, not caring if I yelled or screamed. He caused me as much pain as possible without going out of his way to hurt me. He took his fingers out and replaced them with himself. He had tooken me dry. Causing me the most excrutiating pain I had ever felt. I cryed when he did this. I had never been raped by him. I wish he would have at least used some lube or something!

_"Please hurry, Japan! It hurts!"_

_"I'm not going out of my way to hurry. I're be done when I'm done, Itari."_

He didn't hurry. All he did was sit there, causing him pleasure, and me pain. When he was done, he walked out and locked the door behind him. Once he left, I climbed onto my stained mattress, and hid under the blanket, and cryed. I cried about the rape, I would cry because I missed everyone, and I cryed for Germany. When I fell asleep, I dreamed of memories with Germany. Our first kiss, our first date, the last time we saw each other. I woke up crying. I hated life in this concretecell. I was cut off from all human contact. Except for Japan, and I only saw him when he came to give me food, and as of now, rape me. I was doomed to live in this cell until the day I died.

**So I decided, I'm gonna put up only one chapter a week from now on. So every saturday some time during the day/night for me I'll put up a chapter. So no matter how much you guys say "Update soon" I wont update until friday :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okaay guys, I kinda lied. So last week I said I'll update every Saturday, but then I forgot to update yesterday -.-. I'd love to give a reason like "I havn't gone to bbed yet so I still count it as night" but in truth, I did go to bed, and It's morning now. My actual reasoning behind this, is that I was lazy, and was playing homestuck. Another reason was because I was out all day. anyway, in return for disapointing you guys, this chapter will be up by ten (my time) and it's longer then the last few. Enjoy :3**

_"If I die,you can move on. You can have a relationship. I don't want to hold you back in life. No matter what though, you must be brace."_

_"No, Germany. You wont die! If you do, I'll never move on. I promise."_

_"You're too faithful Italy. At least I'll know you'll never cheat."_

_"Nope never. I love you too much. would you ever cheat, Germany?"_

_"Never. If I live to be a billion, I'd never stray my love from you."_

I woke up and realized that it was a dream. I hated dreams like this! It made me feel like I broke my promise to Germany. I told him I'd never be with another, then Japan came along and ruined everytthing. Just then the door opened.

_"It-It-Itari-kun, I-I have some-thing f-for you. It's my penis!"_

_"No, Japan! You're more scary when your drunk!"_

_"I-I don't care! Y-you will l-let m-me fuck you, wi-without com-compl-complaint!"_

I hid under the blanket. It had been a few weeks since the first time Japan raped me, so I was used to it. The only thing I hated, was when he was drunk. When he was drunk, he hit me, and cut me, once he even tried to shoot me. So I was scared. I heard him run towards me. I scsreamed and cried for someone to save me. But who would? Japan tripped and fell to the ground knocking himself out. Slowly I peeked out from under the blankets, and noticed a small stream of blood running out of his head. I also noticed the open door. So I ran out.

The hallways were dark, and I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know if I was in Japan pr not either. All I knew was that at any moment, Japan could wake up and chase after me. I turned down random hallways hoping Japan wouldn't wake up.I continued to run, but I felt like I was just running in circles. I swore if I kept running I was going to die. I was just about to take a break, when I saw sunlight peeking out of the bottom of a door. I flung open the door, and took in the sunlight with all of my being. I hadn't seen light for months. It was beautiful. Aparently the cell I was in was burried deep in a forest. I realized that if I was going to get awaay from Japan I had to escape the forest too. So I did. That wasn't to hard. I just had to walk straight. It took hours till I had emerged into a city. Everyone looked like Japan. So I guess I was in Japan. I went to the police office to try and get help.

_"Help! Japan taped me, and raped me, and fed me over cooked pasta because I found out he killed Germany!"_

The police officer said something in a differant language that I didn't understand.

_"Do you speak English?" _I asked the man.

He shook his head and shruged his shoulders. Obviously he didn't know what I was saying. I sighed sadly, and walked out. Japan's house was on an island, so I'd have to swim to get to Russia or China's house. That would take to long, and I was to tired to do that. I sat down on the side of the street. An old woman taped me on the shoulder. She asked me something in Japanese, and the little bit I knew from anime was no help.

_"I'm sorry, I don't speak Japanese."_

_"Are you okay?"_

She asked with a heavy Japanese accent.

_You speak English?"_

_"Hai, what's wrong?"_

_"I need help."_

_"You can come stay with me tonight I'll help you as much as I can."_

I followed herto her house. She fed me food, and gave me a mat in the living room to sleep on. In the morning, she fed me breakfast and sent me on my way. Being rested and fed, I decided I had enough energy to swim to Russia's house. I swam for hours. I didn't know how long till I'd get there, but I didn't mind. Once I got there, I found Russia right away.

_"Are you okay, Italy?"_

_"Help." _I muttered. Then I colapsed at the ground by his feet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beware, young ones, if thou art reading this then you art cursed! I have put the curse of confusion on thou. (Sorry, I was really tempted to talk like that) Okaay, so first of all, HI! Second, the next few chapters might make little sense, so you may be confused. (Hence the curse of confusion) Anyway, Enjoy :3 (By the way, to all of the people following me, sorry I spammed you e-mails last night)**

I woke up in a hospitable. Russia was asleep in the room and it was dark.

"_Where am I?"_

I mumbled to myself. Russia opened his eyes at the sound of my voice.

"_You are awake now, yes?"_

"_Si, what happened?"_

"_You swam over here, from where I don't know. I found you and you said you needed help, then passed out from exhaustion. Now you'll be telling me what happened."_

I wasn't sure if I should tell him anything. I didn't think he'd believe me, I didn't even believe it. But somehow, I trusted his kind smile, so I told him everything. I told him that Japan killed Germany, I told him that Japan locked me away, I even told him about the rape. When I was done, he just nodded.

"_I see, so you escaped then?"_

"_Si, Japan was drunk and left the door open."_

"_I see I'll be right back. I need to make a phone call."_

He left me in the room for so long that I fell asleep. I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I awoke to Russia shaking me.

"_Italy, come on. I'm taking you home."_

"_Really?! That's great! Thanks Russia!"_

He took me on a plane. We weren't on it for that long, in some ways the scenery looked familiar but not Italian. We flew over a body of water that I knew was not anywhere Italy and I froze.

"_Where are we going? There are no oceans between Russia and North Italy."_

"_I'm taking you back to Japan. He was very disappointed that his new toy had left him. He knew you couldn't swim all the way to America or Canada, so he called all the Asian's and we told him we'd bring you back if we found you. I found you, so I win the prize."_

"_What's the prize?"_

"_Since we all want you, you're the prize. The winning country gets you, for 24 hours. I win, so you're mine for 24 hours once we reach Japan."_

The thought horrified me. Japan wanted me back so much, that he had offered me up as a prize. Russia didn't specify what he was allowed to do. That meant I might have to put up with rape from Russia, and somehow I assumed that Russia was a lot bigger then Japan. I also assumed he'd be a lot more in to causing me pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't put a chapter up for the last two weeks, but I have a good reason why. Okaay, so like the one weekend, I forgot my writing book so I couldn't type. Then last weekend, my dad was out of town so I couldn't put anymore up. I should put up three (when this one goes up I mean) but I'm lazy, and have other stories to type. So Enjoy :3**

A few minutes later, we landed on the island of Japan. Russia had tied my hands behind my back so I couldn't escape, and was now leading me back to the cell where I'd probably spend the rest of my life.

"_Itari-kun, you really shouldn't have run away. You should have known that I would have found you sooner or later."_

"_I'm sorry, Japan, I know I shouldn't have; I just wanted pasta."_

Japan shook his head and laughed. He said something in Japanese that I didn't understand. Russia cleared his throat to get Japan's attention.

"_I'll be taking Italy now ja?"_

"_Hai, Itari-kun, go with Russia-san."_

I nodded and followed Russia. We walked in the forest for what seemed to be forever, then finally, he stopped.

"_Shoot me, in the leg or something." Russia said._

"_What? Why? What's going on?"_

I was scared. Was this part of some sick sexual fantasy Russia had?

"_Shoot me, then run. America's waiting at a boat dock that's straight out of this forest. You have to hurry though. There's only so much time before Japan is supposed to take you back to the cell."_

None of this was making any sense. Russia had taken me here, and then was helping me escape? Wouldn't it have just been easier if he didn't even bring me here?

"_Why are you helping me? I thought you were on Japan's side. Why would you bring me here, then just give me to America?"_

"_It's a long story, Italy, and we don't have time for it. In short, America didn't want to take his boat all the way to Russia, and his plane is being repaired. Our plan is for you to shoot me, then we'll say you escaped, but we only have so much time so it has to be done now."_

I smiled at Russia. I hadn't expected anyone to go to such lengths to save my life. The only thing was, I never carried a gun. How could I shoot Russia without a gun? I bent to the ground and picked up a sharp looking rock. I didn't want to hurt anybody, especially someone who was saving my life, but this was the only way. I threw the rock at his chest. The rock stuck for a second then fell to the ground. Blood started showing through his shirt, but I didn't have time to watch. I took a deep breath, turned around, and ran.

It was dark by the time I reached the end of the forest. I was forced in to a city I've never been in before, in a country I knew nothing about. I wasn't sure where the dock was, or if America was even there, but I walked around aimlessly searching for my last hope of survival.

"_So I was all like 'Don't sweat it, Russia dude, I will totally save Italy. I am the hero you know.' So I, like, came here, right, but I couldn't find Italy. So now I'm just waiting for him."_

A voice echoed down the street. It was loud and obnoxious, and could only belong to one person.

"_AMERICA!" _ I cried running towards him.

"_Italy dude, I've been, like, totally looking everywhere for you bro. Come on we need to go!"_

**Quick note, Russia says "ja" near the beginning of the chapter, I may have gotten it wrong. All I know is it's either "ja" or "da".**


	7. Chapter 7

**From this point on, the chapters will go up when they do. It's only because of school so I can't re-write the chapter and type it during the week. Ignore any spelling mistakes and enjoy :3 by the way, ignore the cops racism. that is all.**

I nodded.

_'I don't want to be here for another second. I just want to go home."_

_"I'll get you home, dude. I AM the hero you know."_

_"I know. Thank you America. Thank you so much."_

We walked down the dock and I instantly spotted his boat. It was painted to look like his flag, and on the side in big, bold, black letters it read "I'M THE HERO!"

_"Wait, Italy dude, I have to tell you something and you have to listen to me. If anything happens and we're close enough to shore, just swim to it. Don't try to save me no matter what. You've had a bad life since Germany died, and I want you to be a little happy before you die."_

I nodded, and we climbed on the boat. I liked the boat ride. I finally felt like nothing bad was going on. I felt maybe I was safe now. That I could go home and everything would have been fine. But somehow, I didn't trust that everything would stay like this. We sat on the boat for a couple of hours, and after what felt like forever I could finally see America's country.

_"We're here!"_

I cried happily. We got closer to land and I could make out Japan's figure.

_"That bastard!"_ America muttered. _"Jump off the boat NOW Italy! Swim as fast as you can to shore then run."_

I was pushed off the boat just before it exploded.

* * *

Land wasn't that far away. I got there in a couple of minutes,knowing no matter what Japan was going to capture me again. I couldn't run, I was to tired. I kinda wished I had actually done Germany's training, when he was alive.

_"Hero, Itari-kun, I see that you have escaped again. I think I shourd be the onri one to capture you, insted of getting one of my friends to do it. So Itari-kun, have you ever thought of marrying me? Because I think it's time we got married."_

_"No, Japan, I promised Germany that I wouldn't get married to anyone but him."_

_"Germany's dead! You can get over him!"_

_"No, you can kidnap me, or rape me, I don't really care. You just can't make me break my promise to him. I want to marry someone I actually love. If that can't be with Germany then it'll be with no one."_

_"That doesn't matter, I rove you, so you berong to onri me now."_

_"No, I will forever belong to Germany. I will come back to Japan with you if I have to. I won't run away again. I'll pretend to love you if I have to, but I will never EVER marry you."_

_"You have no choice. You are my prisoner, so you have to do what I say."_

I took a breath in and started running. I knew he was faster then me. I knew I was still tired from everything that's happened, but I couldn't marry him. That was my limit. Even if it was Germany asked me, I probably would have rejected. I didn't want to get married. I ran to a police station. I hadn't had much luck at them, but the people here spoke English.

_"You've got to help me. Japan, he killed Germany, then kidnapped me, and raped me, and fed me over cooked pasta. Now he's trying to get me to marry him!"_

_"Dude, that's like, super bad! I hate the Japs! They blew up part of our country. I don't know where though. But we ended up being the hero and blowing them up!"_

_"I know, but can you stop him?"_

_"No, dude, all our cars are out. They're buying a lot of hamburgers."_

_"Then can you tell me how to get to Canada?"_

_"What's a Canada?"_

_"Never mind. "_

I ended up hitchhiking to the Canadian boarder. There were at least some people knew where it was. Canada helped me. He had waited at the boarder for me, and we went to one of his houses.

_"My plain will take you home tomorrow."_

_"Thank you, Canada."_

I decided to go for a walk at one of the nearby parks. On a bench, I saw a beautiful girl crying. She somehow looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out how.

_"What's wrong?"_

I asked sitting beside her.

_"My boyfriend broke up with me. Now I have reservations at a restraunt and nobody to go with."_

She spoke with an accent like Japan had, but that didn't really mean anything. There was probably a lot of people in Canada with that accent.

_"I'll go with you."_

_"Really? Thanks Itari-kun."_

_"How do you know my name?"_

__The girl smirked at me.

"_"Japan?"_


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't do this anymore, I was done with it. If Japan wanted me so badly, I had to just give up. Yeah, giving up sounded like a great idea right about now; no more being chased by an insane person, great idea! Sure, getting raped wasn't that fun, but at least I wouldn't have to be in fear of Japan finding me anymore.

"_Fine, I give up, just take me with you. I give up."_

The smirk that spreads across Japan's face is almost terrifying. He won, and he knows it.

"_Then come with me, Itari-kun, we wirr be back to Japan soon."_

Hot tears streamed down my cheeks as he said this. I tried to remind myself not to cry. 'Don't cry, he doesn't care about your tears, he'll continue to hurt you even if he sees you cry.'

_In my thoughts, Germany kisses me. "Don't cry, beautiful, I'll see you soon enough and we could be together again."_

What does that mean? Germany is dead; I will never see him again for as long as he lives. I just needed to get over him, and stop thinking these thoughts.

"_But you're dead, I can't see you again."_

"_Soon, we'll be together very soon, have I ever lied to you, Italy?"_

"_But you're dead…."_

His voice didn't come back after I said that. It's like his voice is keeping something from me, but he's just a figure of my imagination so it's impossible for him to keep anything from me, right?

I tried not to think about that, I tried not to think about Germany at all. I loved him so much that it hurt not to think of him, but it hurt even more to think about him as much as I did.

Moments later, Japan walked out of the cockpit wearing a gas mask. I was confused by that. Why was he wearing a gas mask? Was that maybe one of the fashions in Japan? Possible, but we couldn't possibly be in Japan yet, that was impossible, we've been on the plane for only a few hours, at most!

"_W-what's that?" _

My words came out in a bit of a stutter. I was horrified; you don't wear gas masks on an airplane without a good reason!

"_I just thought I should inform you, there wirr be some sreeping gas rearesed. Prease don't worry about it, you wirr be woken up as soon as we get where we are going."_

My eyes shot open in fear. He was going to gas me?! I suddenly felt my eyes grow heavier; I tried to force them open. I needed to stay awake; being awake kept me from whatever horror Japan had in store for me this time. I stared up at the eyes of the man that was once my best friend. They were cold, hard, and showed zero remorse. He wasn't the Japan I knew when Germany was still alive, that Japan had died when Germany did, so did the Italy I once was…

I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer. I could practically see him smirk through his gas mask when I finally allowed my eyes to droop closed.

"_Nighty-night, Itari."_

**Sorry this took way to long. I have no excuses anymore. But here you are, enjoy the new chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hate this story, I don't even want to continue with it anymore, but I will because otherwise I'll be bored all summer. God, what possessed me to write this story in first person?**

I woke up what felt like weeks later. I was no longer in the plane; I was now in the cell that I knew far too well. I hated it in here, it made me sick just to be in it. All of my memories from the past came back to me at once, and it was horrible. I no longer wanted to be in here, yet at the same time, I no longer wanted to fight. I just wanted to be away from everything in this world; even if that meant dying.

As the days wore on, I realized that everything was the exact same as before, but I no longer fought. I had no will to fight anymore. When Japan came into my room, drunk, I would just lay there and wait for it to be over. I never cried, I didn't feel like I needed to cry anymore. Nothing was going to change, and I was well aware of that now.

I still missed Germany more than anything else in the world. I wanted to be with him, and even though he was dead I felt like he was still alive. I know that's stupid to think, and I was probably going crazy because of this cell; but I felt like he was still alive, and he was actually a lot closer to me than I thought.

_"Eat your pasta arready, it doesn't taste good when it's left cord."_

_"It doesn't taste good when it's warm either! You burn it!"_

I didn't care that he would hit me if I back talked him. It was just another bruise to add to the collection of them that had covered my arms, legs, chest, and back.

A few days later, Japan came in my room, like usual, but this time he had some new way of torture for me.

_"You haven't been reacting to me the way you used to. I miss it, so I have a new idea. Itari-kun, I have a friend for you to meet. I think you'rr rike him a rot."_

He went out into the hallway, and came back a few seconds later with someone that you swore was dead.

_"G-Germany?"_

He has a gag so he can't reply to you. He's tied up as well so there's no way he could break free. I looked over my lover for a few long seconds. His face looked hollow, as if all the will he once had was taken from him and broken into a billion little pieces. 

His eyes widened when he saw me, and he started fighting against his restraints. I couldn't believe that Germany was here. I had thought he was dead for so long, that I couldn't believe he was the same person that I swore one day I'd marry.

Japan smiled evilly and held up a knife that I didn't know he was holding.

_"Now you can have a proper chance to say goodbye to him"_


End file.
